phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star Online 2 es
April 7, 2014 Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Sega Retro. Accessed 27 October 2018. iOS May 14, 2014 Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Sega Retro. Accessed 27 October 2018. |platforms= Android iOS |othergames= Phantasy Star Online 2 Phantasy Star Nova Idola: Phantasy Star Saga }} Phantasy Star Online 2 es is a free-to-play single player mobile version of Phantasy Star Online 2, and is available for download on iOS and Android exclusively in Japan. The player can connect the mobile version with a Phantasy Star Online 2 Sega ID account to earn extra rewards for Phantasy Star Online 2. It was released for Android devices on April 7, 2014 and May 14, 2014 for iOS. Currently Phantasy Star Online 2 es is region locked to Japan only on the Google Play and iTunes App stores. Device Specifications Recommendations for Android and iOS devices as specified from their respective store pages.Google Play Android specs from Google Play Apple Store Specs from PSo2es' iTunes page Android *Size 49M *Installs 100,000 - 500,000 *Requires Android 4.0 and up iOS *Size: 98.3 MB *iOS 6.0 or later. *Compatible with: iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPhone 5, iPhone 5c, iPhone 5s, and iPad. Optimized for the iPhone 5. Story The world of Phantasy Star Online 2 es takes place during the same time period as its sister title. Dr. Cohen, a famous researcher that was known for developing the breakthrough chip system, mysteriously disappeared one day during a research mission while accompanied by his body guard, Donovan, who has also gone missing. Four years later, ARKS headquarters grants Management Officer Seraphy permission to head a confidential search and rescue mission in order to retrieve the man at any cost. In her efforts of finding Dr. Cohen alive, she recruits the player character to search for any leads regarding his whereabouts while scouring several landscapes and different planets. She reveals to the player that she accepted her mission for both professional reasons and because the doctor is also her father. Along the way, several message pods are found left behind by Dr. Cohen. Some of them offer incriminating evidence that the doctor may have allowed darkers to invade residential areas willingly, and perhaps had a hand in developing a "Type-C" chip that enhances darker strength. As they continue to search the desert, the player and Seraphy receive an emergency call from the doctor himself. Cohen warns them, calmly explaining that if ARKS continue to interfere with his research, he will retaliate with force. Due to the sudden turn of events, Seraphy is reluctantly forced to change the objective from a simple recovery mission to a custody restraint operation with permission to kill if necessary. The team eventually discovers a hidden base on the floating continent of Amduscia. Inside, the two are granted an opportunity to speak with the alive and well Dr. Cohen. They learn that the doctor had been performing experiments on the local wildlife in his base in an attempt to remodel them. After an intense discussion, Seraphy commands several troops to thoroughly investigate the base. ARKS allows the move, but also secretly investigates the conversation that took place between her and Dr. Cohen. When they learn that her actions have been for selfish gain, they summon her to headquarters for unspecified reasons. Gameplay Overview : See also: Photon Arts, Techniques, Monster Chips, Character Chips, and Misc. Chips in PSO2es Unlike its sister title, Phantasy Star Online 2 es is a menu-based game with a point-and-click battle system. The game features a unique chip system that allows the player to equip up to 5 different chips to assist them during combat. These include the familiar Photon Arts and techniques found in PSO2, monster chips that house a variety of beneficial properties, and character chips featuring many recognizable characters from Sega's franchises. Combat Combat is a real-time system with point-and-click properties. Upon selecting a quest from the counter, the game gives the player the option to select either a friend or a random player to accompany them for the entirety of the quest. The partner character will share the first chip on its palette with the player, thereby allowing use of the chip until the mission is completed. Once selections are completed, the quest field will load with several different paths leading to the quest's boss. Along the way are beneficial, colored paths that boost certain stats when walked upon. Red paths boost attack, green boost defense, blue makes chip points recover faster, and yellow allows the friend meter to build faster. When the meter fills completely, the player can summon their partner to pause the battle for a moment and get a free hit on the current targeted enemy. Gray paths tend to be empty, however, during certain emergency quests they will randomly show another player's ARKS card and ask if the two would like to exchange friend requests. Each path can also randomly include an encounter with enemies, items, or a chance at full health recovery. During an enemy encounter, a random foe will be locked onto and becomes the focus of the player's attacks. The locked target can be changed by clicking the left or right arrow on the screen, which rotates among the monsters currently on the field. By quickly swiping across the screen, the player will perform a dodge that can be used to move across the field or evade an enemy's attack. Each weapon has a default action that does not consume chip points but is usually weaker than Photon Arts and techniques as a consequence. However, with each successful normal attack, the CP and friend meter will build over time. In earlier builds of the game, chip points did not recover between random encounters. This was changed in an update, allowing the player to go full force on the enemies during a single encounter and not have to worry about rebuilding the CP gauge for the next. After completing the trial, the result screen will tally the player's completion time and damage sustained into the form of Arks medals. Three medals are obtained for having 2 excellent ratings, two medals for having 1 excellent rating or 2 good ratings, and one for getting less than good on both scores. After defeating the quest boss, a final result screen will display the total amount of Arks medals obtained and will reward the player accordingly with extra chips or special weapons for achieving a great score. Classes Phantasy Star Online 2 es has 8 different, playable classes: Hunter, Fighter, Force, Techter, Ranger, Gunner, Braver and Bouncer. Fighter, Techter and Gunner must be unlocked by leveling a relevant class and completing the class' special unlock quest before they become usable. When this game is linked with Phantasy Star Online 2, 10% of experience earned transfers over to the latter as well any items or meseta obtained. Ratings Phantasy Star Online 2 es is rated Medium Maturity on the Google Play store and 12+ on the iTunes App Store.Google Play Content rating on the Google Play store Apple Store iTunes rating Its sister title, Phantasy Star Online 2, received a rating of CERO C (15 and up) due to sexual content.Phantasy Star Online 2 entry at CERO (Japanese) Gallery Promotional 4.0 Pso2es4 promo1.jpg Pso2es4 promo2.jpg Pso2es4 promo3.jpg Pso2es4 promo4.jpg Pso2es4 promo5.jpg 3.0 Pso2es3 promo1.jpg Pso2es3 promo2.jpg Pso2es3 promo3.jpg Pso2es3 promo4.jpg Pso2es3 promo5.jpg 2.0 Pso2es promo5.jpg Pso2es promo6.jpg Pso2es promo7.jpg Pso2es promo8.jpg Pso2es splash3.jpg Pso2es splash4.png 1.0 Pso2es promo1.png Pso2es promo2.png Pso2es promo3.png Pso2es promo4.png Pso2es splash1.png Pso2es splash2.png Early Screenshots Open Beta & Early Release These pictures showoff the game during its open beta phase and early release. Pso2es_title.png|The 1.0 title screen Lobby es ep1.png|The old lobby before Phantasy Star Online 2's episode 3 update Battle result es.png|Older screenshot of the battle result screen Closed Beta The closed beta test phase, as featured in an article from 4gamer during Tokyo Game Show 2013. Cbt1.jpg Cbt2.jpg Cbt3.jpg Cbt4.jpg Alpha An early alpha build showcased during Tokyo Game Show 2012. Tgs 2012a1.jpg Tgs 2012a2.jpg Tgs 2012a3.jpg Tgs 2012a4.jpg Tgs 2012a5.jpg Tgs 2012a6.jpg References External links * Official Japanese site * Official Twitter (Japanese) * PSO2es on the Google Play store * PSO2es on the iTunes App Store * Unofficial English starter guide Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 es Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 (Series) Category:Mobile games